This is a renewal of the University of Southern California T32 training grant in Environmental Genomics, aimed at providing multidisciplinary education and research training for five pre-doctoral and three postdoctoral trainees. For Ph.D. candidates, the Program involves a rigorous program of course work based on our existing Ph.D. degree programs in Epidemiology, Molecular Epidemiology, Statistical Genetics & Genetic Epidemiology, and Biostatistics, with a well defined set of core knowledge aimed a bridging these various fields. At the postdoctoral level, the emphasis is on research experience within one of the leading research departments in the country, with extensive portfolios of grant support in environmental epidemiology, genetics, biostatistics, and bioinformatics and superb faculty for mentorship. The investigators' goal is to position their trainees for leadership positions in this rapidly evolving field, by bringing togethr expertise in field studies, molecular techniques, and statistical and bioinformatic tools. Public Health Relevance: The next generation of investigators in environmental health will need broad multidisciplinary training. The investigators aim to provide pre- and postdoctoral trainees with training in environmental, genetic, and molecular epidemiology, biostatistics, and bioinformatics to become leading investigators investigating the complex pathways that lead from environmental exposures to disease in human populations.